Wakey, Wakey
Wakey, Wakey is the ninth episode of Season Two of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the twenty-second episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis There's a tense standoff between law enforcement and the survivors. Axel and Scarlett find themselves hunted by a vicious breed of vampires. Recap In 1996 a mysterious figure finds himself at a roadside diner. We know he's a vampire, but the staff just think he's weird for ordering a rare steak and then just drinking the blood he squeezes out of it. Before he leaves, he inquires after "Harkers" - you know, Scarlett's last name - and the waitress points him down the road. Back in the present, Walt and his cronies are getting their asses handed to them by the Sisterhood. Scarlett wastes no time breaking herself - and then her friends - free and they immediately head for the armory. Scarlett suggests they split up. She gives Julius the key and sends him and Doc with the last remaining deputy while she and Axel head off in a different direction to draw them away. Doc and Julius follow the deputy, who doesn't really seem to know where he's going, right into the path of the vampire formerly known as Walt, onto whom Julius delivers a righteous beatdown. Walt manages to bite the deputy, though, and Doc shoots him in the head. That lasted long. In flashback land, we meet a teenage Scarlett. She's just like any other teenage girl -- bullies, boys, knife skills, parents who just don't understand that vampire slayer training is tough on a love life. In the present, Scarlett is much less concerned with boys and much more with staying alive. The Sisterhood has found them, so Scarlett leads Axel into a very convenient cemetery where the Sisterhood won't follow them. They manage to put enough distance between themselves and the Sisterhood to stumble upon an armored truck full of dead people … and money. Both are useless to them but the armored truck provides some cover so they rest. Back in the past, young Scarlett works out her frustrations by practicing her knife skills. That is, until she is interrupted by an uninvited guest in the form of, you guessed it, the vampire from the beginning of the episode. Her dad shows up just in time to shoot him right out the window, then chastises her for hesitating to kill a vampire when she got the chance. It’s time to learn how to kill a vampire. She's scared, he's taunting, her dad yells, and she's finally able to slice the dude's head off before dissolving into a puddle of sobs. Years later, adult Scarlett sits in the back of an armored truck with Axel. He asks where she got all her ninja skills, forcing her to talk about her vampire obsessed survivalist father who never told her who or what she was, assuming he even knew. Axel opens up about his family's military service and then about a painful memory from his childhood. He too had a sister, until he took her to the park when he was 13 and never saw her again. One thing leads to another and their vulnerability turns into some physical intimacy. What’s Vanessa gonna think? All this niceness is cut short by the arrival of the Sisterhood, who have not only caught up to them, but surrounded them. The armored truck is starting to look like a bad choice. With no water and no food, they're gonna have to fight their way out, and they'll have to do it soon. When they finally burst out of the truck, Axel is clad in a brand new set of body armor made of … stacks of money? It’s got no other uses, right? Scarlett takes two of the Sisters while Axel takes the remaining one and the money armor actually keeps him from getting stabbed long enough to stab this sister in the face. Scarlett isn't having quite as good luck. One of the sisters gets the drop on her - biting her in an effort to turn her - but she's a Van Helsing, after all. Not only does the bite heal immediately, but the sister who bit her is human now and immediately killed by the remaining sister who runs away. Doc and Julius are making good progress until they walk face first into Dimitri's trusty right hand man (who used to be one of Julius' minions) and Dimitri himself. Dimitri wants the key. Julius gives him the finger. Then Dimitri throws him against a tree, hard, and you can't protect the key if you're unconscious or dead and Julius is definitely one of those. Doc is pretty sure Julius is dead and that she's next, but to her credit, she holds her own against Dimitri, even spitting in his face. Instead, Dimitri tells her to go to Vanessa and Scarlett and tell them he is here and has the key. With no other options, she leaves. Back in the past again, a young Scarlett and her dad fake their own deaths in order to keep her hidden from the vampires. Looks like dad knew a lot more about her real parents than he ever let on. In the present, Scarlett remembers that day, when her dad told her it would all make sense to her. Now though, as she learns more and more about who she really is and what she can really do, it's making less and less sense. She tells Axel they have to find Vanessa, and he promises to do so if it kills him. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Paul Johansson as Dmitri * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Missy Peregrym as Scarlett Harker * Rowland Pidlubny as Scab * Jennifer Cheon as Ivory * Tom McBeath as Sheriff Walt Turner * Nels Lennarson as Deputy Danny Douglas * Billy Wickman as Deputy #1 * Jeremy Jones Jeremy Jones as Deputy #2 * Darren Moore as Vampire 'Raw Steak' * Erin Boyes as Holly * Paul Moniz de Sa as Wayne * Tina Georgieva as Teenage Scarlett * Christopher Rosamond as Charles Harker * Grayson Maxwell Gurnsey as Davey Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes